Long Lost Road
by dnlnncts
Summary: A little look into something else playing in my mind... it's set in time that Ana discovers that she is pregnant.  Christian finds out and life takes a turn for our favorite couple.  What if Ana's decision is not all that she hoped, and Christian worrying nature gets the best of him... it's a Long Lost Road up ahead.  Please let me know what you think!  Please Review! Thank You!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

OK..OK.. looks like I'm starting another story. I just wanted to write this one down while the idea of it is still fresh. I still plan on finishing my other story, there's only a few more chapters to go. I see the end already to that chaos and will try my best to finish it soon.

But in the mean time, a little look into something else playing in my mind... it's set in time that Ana discovers that she is pregnant. Christian finds out and life takes a turn for our favorite couple. What if Ana's decision is not all that she hoped, and Christian worrying nature gets the best of him... it's a Long Lost Road up ahead. Please let me know what you think! Please Review! Thank You!

ANA'S POV:

Where to? That's the question on my mind right now. I have no idea where I'm going...just where I am leaving. And I'm leaving Seattle.

With tears still streaming down my face, I look out of the windshield of the car I just bought off of a random stranger. I'm heading east to who knows where, and with what bit of cash I have. It's enough to get myself settled somewhere until I get back on my feet, and there's more than just me to think about... I also have my child to care for.

No, my baby is not a mistake...unplanned, yes...but not a mistake! I pictured having children in the future, but not right now, and not alone.

I keep thinking back to when Christian found the pregnancy test I took. I wasn't feeling well and my body didn't seem right, so instead of going to Dr. Greene and having anyone know, I bought a test. I went a bit out of town to a little party store and picked up a test with a box of tampons and a "Good Luck!" Card, just to make it seem as though it was for a friend. I don't believe I was recognized, I was in and out fast enough to be noticed. I took the test home to our bathroom and started to use it. Being in such a rush I forgot to lock the door, and Christian came home early from work. I had no idea he was even home until he came sauntering into the bathroom as I was setting the stick on the sink and washing my hands.

I saw many emotions cross his face when his eyes saw the test sitting there, but excitement was not one of them. He asked me what I was doing, talking louder than usual, and taking big steps to the sink where the test lay facing up, results almost ready to read. I watch as a second pink line started to appear. Christian started shaking his head and chanting, "No..No...No..". Before the results could register in my brain I hear Christian yell "Damn It!" and swooped his arm across the sink, pushing everything to the floor...including what I saw as a positive pregnancy test.

I fell to my knees and started to cry. I didn't expect this from him, all this anger he has right now towards me, and I didn't do anything wrong. I remembered my shot, and got it on time. Its not time for another one yet, so maybe this one failed. I didn't do this on purpose, I would like to wait awhile before starting a family. But that is not the case.

So I sat on the bathroom floor crying as my husband yelled at me about being irresponsible and doing this on purpose. I was crying so hard that I couldn't respond to anything that he said. He finally threw his hands up in the air and turned around and stormed out. I lay for awhile crying until I heard footsteps coming in. They were too light to be Christian's, but I knew for sure who else it would be.

Gail came and sat down by me, and I couldn't help myself as new tears started to come and I hugged Gail as she held me rubbing my back and whispering comforting words. I love this woman, she is more to me than a housekeeper, she is a true friend.

When I calmed down enough she asked me if I wanted to talk about it. I shook my head no, but my mouth started to speak. "I'm pregnant.". I heard Gail gasp a little, then an angry look come across her face, but then instantly to a look of sorrow when she looked my way. Then she tells me that Christian had left Escala and had Taylor with him. Taylor called her to check up on me and send me a message.

"What's the message, Gail?" I sniffled out, saddened by the fact that Christian left me here, emotional on the floor.

She closed her eyes and bowed her head when she whispered, "Take care of it."

If I wasn't crying hard before I am now. I know what he referring to, and it's something I will not do... I will not abort our child. I don't care where he went, if this is how he wants to be, then I won't be here when he gets back. I love him so much, but maybe it was too early for us to be married. I didn't know all of his shades, and this is one that I hate. How can he be so angry and thoughtless?

I turn to Gail who also had years in her eyes, and I told her what I plan to do. I can trust Gail, and I'm so glad I did. I told her that I'm taking care of the child, but not in the way Christian wants me to, I plan on raising the baby by myself if I had to. Gail was quick to help me out, having a friend of hers sell me a car dirt cheap and under another name, then packing a little cooler of foods and drinks as well what cash we could rustle up without having to pull any from the bank. She did amazing helping me to leave and get started with my new life, where I can keep my child and maybe someday be happy.

So that's how I came about being on the road, heading east. I'm not sure where I'm going exactly, but I was told Michigan would be a place to start. For one, Christian wouldn't think of looking for me there, he loathes that place. Its where his life began and it wasn't a good time for him. So I think that would be an ideal place to start. I know I'll have to see him sooner or later, but I prefer later so I am past the time for him to still request an abortion. I believe once he sees that I am keeping this child he may just give up on me and file for divorce. I'm not ready to make a decision I will later regret just to please my husband. This child was made from love, and it will break my heart to know that I am throwing that love away.

So here I am, running away, but only to save the life of my child. I know I can make it on my own if I need to, I just hope the fates will help me along the way.

A/N:

I know, its short but its the start of an idea... please let me know what you think. There will be a HEA! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

Damn! What the fuck was Ana thinking? A baby? I'm not ready for a baby, and I know she isn't either. She's too young! What the fuck are we going to do? I stormed out of our apartment, I couldn't stand being there right now. I know I should have stayed, held my wife and told her it was going to be OK. But I know its not. Taylor is driving me thru town, no specific destination, just around. So many things running thru my mind, but I keep coming back to that positive pregnancy test.

Why wouldn't she tell me that she thought she was? Maybe she knew that I would act like this, so she just wanted to be sure...but we are sure now. The tests don't lie! I just wish I never saw it. But that doesn't make it not true, Ana is pregnant.

Fuck! I left her alone crying, she's going to need some help and someone to clean up the mess I've created. I can clean up both messes really easy, I'll just tell Jason to have Gail go in and put her to bed. "Oh, and Taylor?"

"Yes sir?"

He looks impassively back at me, just doing his job driving me where I want to go. But his face took a different emotion after I told him my message : "Have Gail tell Ana to take care of the situation." There. I've said it. And yes I mean it. How can I be a father? I know Ana may fight a little on the issue, but she will see it as I do, and then we can get back to normal.

We traveled awhile, and I'm not sure exactly where I want to go. I have so many emotions running thru me, anger being one. How could this happen? I want to believe she went in for her shot, and that wasn't long ago. Doesn't matter, I know what I saw and I know we are not ready.

I'm not sure how long we have been driving, but I can feel that it has been awhile. I instruct Taylor to take me to the hotel, there's no way I can go back to Ana tonight. I know I'm not happy about a baby, but I probably shouldn't have left my wife crying alone. I'm starting to feel guilty about abandoning her the way I did, but I need to get my head on straight first or I may do something I will really regret.

I checked into the hotel and dismissed Taylor, and headed for my suite. I opened the door to the vast room and headed over to the king size bed. After taking off my shoes and clothes down to my boxers I crawled in. All these different feelings that have been running thru my head has really taken a toll on my body. I seem to drift off to sleep not long after my head hit the pillows.

But it was not restful. Tossing and turning and nightmares of losing my wife. I can't remember the details, but I remember the feelings I felt. And as the sun started to peak thru the curtains I decided I couldn't wait any longer. Ana and I need to talk, but right now I need to hold her tight to me, and know that she is alright.

As quickly as I could I got dressed and called for Taylor to come pick me up. It didn't take long for him to arrive in the SUV and I walked out to greet him. Was it my imagination or does Taylor seem cold towards me this morning? I greeted him with a hello and only got a nod in return. No matter, it was probably the late night last night driving me around. I tell him that I'd like to go home, and a clipped "Yes, Sir," was all I got from him.

I ignored Taylor's rudeness this morning and just sat back and tried to answer a few emails. It was pretty quick going home, and I am thankful for that. I can't wait to hold my wife again, and I should let her know how sorry I was that I left the way I did. But we still need to discuss our problem. I'm sure Ana sees this little intruder the same way I do, and we should have a plan pretty soon to take care of this problem, and we can go back to just us again.

When we arrived at Escala, I nearly ran out of the car and t the elevator. It seemed that it was taking its time to get to the penthouse, but the familiar ping let me know that I made it home. I ran out and to the kitchen hoping to find Ana having breakfast, but only saw Gail getting ready to cook. I don't think she noticed me because she was startled when I asked her where my wife was.

"Did Ana come down for breakfast yet?"

"No, Mr. Grey."

Gail seemed to be in the same short mood Jason is in this morning, maybe she didn't get any sleep either. I noticed her eyes were a bit puffy, as if she was crying recently, but I wasn't going to ask. I told her that I was going to go wake Ana up and we will be down shortly for breakfast. A simple "Yes, Sir." Was her only response. What is up with my staff this morning?

I nearly bolted to our bedroom, anxious to hold my wife and talk with her, but when I got there I was in total shock.

The room was torn apart, Ana's clothes were strewn all around, garments hanging out of the drawers. It looked as tho she was in a hurry to gather her things. I got really nervous as I called out her name, looking all over for her, but I could not find my wife.

Instead, I found a note on her nightstand with her rings. I sat down on the bed, shaking with fear that I may have lost my beautiful Ana, holding her rings and rereading the note she left me.

"I'm taking care of it."

A/N:

I know its been a bit since I've updated, thank you to everyone who is still with me! I may be long at more updates, for those of you who know me know that I write my chapters via phone... and lately its been hard for me to do so. I have a health issue that is going to take time from me updating, but I am still here! Thanks again to all! Please Review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

Six months! It's been six months since I found Ana's letter and wedding ring after I returned from walking out on her. I deserve her leaving me after how I treated her, and it didn't take long for me to see what I did was wrong. I shouldn't have yelled at her, I shouldn't have walked out and stayed out... I should've held her, comforted her, and stayed with her. But my fucked up past got the better part of my mind, making me see the worst of the situation, not the best. I have talked to Flynn many times about my actions, and the feelings I been having. And now all I want is my wife back into my arms, we have been searching nonstop.

My team hasn't come up with anything, not a single lead in all this time, and I am starting to lose hope in ever finding her. My family are pretty upset that Ana has gone, and even tho I've never told them why she disappeared I'm sure they know I am to blame. Aren't I tho? I am the one who ran first, so I honestly don't blame Ana for leaving, I was just hoping she would return after she collected herself. Now I am scared that she may have already started her own life without me, probably so much happier and soon to be welcoming her child... our child. I have been thinking so much lately, and I feel so guilty about Ana going thru this pregnancy alone. I hate myself even more for making her think that I would never want a child, to blame her when it takes two to tango, I just wish I could redo that night. If I knew then what I knew now, I would have done things differently. But you can't change the past.

But you can shape your future, and my wife and child are my future. She's got to be about seven or eight months along now, probably rounding very nicely. I'm missing out in watching how Ana's body matures and grows to nurture our child...a part of me. I didn't see it that night, I was too blinded by the shock and my past to see that it is a blessing. Just focusing on a future with my family is what's driving me everyday not to give up. I have searched all her family's location all over the states, and have come up with nothing. I have gone personally myself and roamed the streets looking at nearly every pregnant woman just trying to find her, so I can beg forgiveness and bring her home.

I have also been talking to Flynn even more about my past with my birth mother, and that is why I'm here at Metro Airport getting ready to head into Detroit. John thinks that maybe visiting her grave it could give me the chance to say what I want to say to her, find my closure and bury her once and for all. I'm not sure how well it will work, but I will try anything to become the husband and father that Ana would want to come home to.

It didn't take long for Taylor to pull up to the cemetary, and I began to feel nervous. Why would I feel nervous? She's dead! I can say whatever I want to her right now, and she can't talk back! At least she better not...I remember stories that Elliot would tell. If I hear anything I'm out of here, and quickly. I won't stand around waiting for some ghostly figure to present themselves, but I'm confident that I'll be just fine. I have Taylor keeping the car running just in case.

I walk thru the headstones, most decorated with flowers and other memorials, and come onto the one I was looking for. As I read a name I tried to forget I lost all thought of what I wanted to say. It took a moment before I could recollect my control and I stood up straight. I have come to get a lot of things off my chest and I'm not leaving until my mind and my heart feel lighter.

TAYLOR'S POV:

The boss asked me to keep the car running while he went walking thru the cemetary. I keep watch around for anything unusual, but not many people know that Mr. Grey is out here in Michigan. It was an impromptu flight not long after his session with the good doctor. I'm sure it has something to do with his birth mother, as I had to research where she was buried. I hope he can settle his past, I know it is a big factor of his actions that night Mrs. Grey left.

I remember bringing the boss home and finally going in to my own bed and just sleep a bit. It was a tiring night and I just wanted to hold my woman in my arms while I lay down. I walked over to our bed and got under the covers wearing only my underwear, if I was naked I wouldn't be sleeping. But when I reached for Gail to pull her sleeping form against me, I could tell that she was crying before she fell asleep. I was about to gently wake her and ask what is bothering her when I heard the boss calling my phone. With a deep sigh I reached over to answer my phone. I didn't even get a chance to speak before Christian ordered for me to come quickly. This has got to be an emergency.

And it was. Christian broke down to where I had to call Flynn and his mother. It took awhile for him to get to where he is now, animately talking to a grave, throwing up his hands in the air like a mad man. I'm giving him his privacy for whatever it is he needs to do, but I'm watching around and securing the area. Sawyer is stationed at the entrance of the cementary, detouring and stalling anyone coming in. I guess its a lucky day for us as this place is pretty well deserted.

I was a bit startled when the boss returned, he slammed the door pretty rough and sat there with his head in his hands pulling on his hair. I swear he's using rogaine, no one pulls that much hair without going bald. Allowing him his moment to get himself together, I texted Sawyer to let him know to be ready to go. I waited for what seemed like fifteen minutes before Christian lifted his head and spoke.

"Taylor, I'd like to stop off somewhere for something to eat. Anywhere is fine."

"Yes, Sir." I answer him, then quickly inform Sawyer that we are ready but need to stop for food. He mentioned a nice little place not far south from here, and I agree to follow his direction.

The ride wasn't too bad, just down I-75 southwards until we pulled off the exit. Sawyer's directions led us to a nice little restaraunt just off the highway. We pulled up towards the back and I went around to open up the boss's door. He stepped out and had both of us flanking him around the building to the front. We tried to make it look as a group of normal guys out to lunch, but I can already tell our suits are out of place. It seems to be a jeans type of establishment. But I don't mind, I'm starving as I'm sure the others are as well.

I open the door first with Christian and Sawyer just right behind me, and locate a decent table with four chairs towards the back and away from the windows. Even tho we don't expect the paps to be bombarding us, we just don't want to attract attention. We sat down at the table, and it wasn't long before our waitress came to take our order.

"Hello Gentlemen, welcoo..."

I heard her voice get quiet, and without looking up I can only guess she finally got a good look at the boss, he tends to render the women speechless. I give a little smirk before I look up, but my jaw drops in surprise. Standing there looking at me with obvious fear in her eyes is Ana.

She looks different but I can tell its her. I took in the sight of her and couldn't help but notice that there is no baby belly where a seven to eight month fetus should be. I looked over to Sawyer staring at her speechless, and Christian finally lifting his head from reading the place at menu to see why we were all so quiet. I saw his eyes start to widen before he slowly turned around to come face to face to a stunned Ana.

A/N:

Thank you to all of the readers still waiting patiently for updates! I know I don't update as often as I should, but I do when I can!


	4. Chapter 4

Long Lost Road Chapter 4

ANA'S POV:

I normally don't work Thursdays, but Mama needed an extra hand today since Maria had to take her daughter into the doctors. I don't mind, I could use the extra hours. I still have the money I left with almost six months ago, but I use it sparingly. I don't need much, I never did. I'm actually quite happy with what I have right now, and I'm not sure I could ever go back to the rich life. It was never for me. I've been working here for a few months now, ever since Mama took me in. She's a sweet old Mexican woman that helped me the night I got jumped in the alley behind her house.

I wasn't here long, staying at the little motel down the road and I wanted to walk around a bit to explore. It wasn't even dark yet, just nearly late afternoon, and I wanted to be back before the sun set. I crossed over the main road and immediately felt that it was a bad idea. Even though everything inside of me said to turn around, my curiosity got the best of me. That curiosity landed me in the hospital for a couple of days; bruised, bloody and now scarred. And it was also where I learned that not all pregnancy tests are accurate. I tried to tell the EMTs that night they transported me that I was pregnant, but the doctor at the hospital assured me that I never was. He said it was not an uncommon thing to have a false positive, that's why you should always check with your doctor. I would like to say that it was good I wasn't, because I'm sure I would have had miscarried during the attack, and that would have hurt my heart further.

I had debated at that time if I should just return to Seattle, and face my husband and tell him news I'm sure he would like to hear. But I'm not sure I could, I have to heal. I'm sure he's been looking for me anywhere he can think of, and bring me back and put security on me 24/7. I wouldn't be able to breath, to do anything. And Christian would be angry at me for leaving him in the first place, even though at the time I had a good reason to. I was only thinking of my child, a child I never had. But at least now I know where he really stands on having a family, it's something that he can't control.

So when I left the hospital that day, Mama was there to pick me up. She was the one who saved me that night, coming out of her house with her nephew and guns waving. The group that jumped me that night and beat me ran off, and Mama was there by my side while the ambulance was being called. She stayed with me throughout my stay at the hospital, and her family came for visits. They are a real nice family, with great family values, and Mama has accepted me. I didn't tell her why I was here; she just knows that I plan on a new start. She offered me a job in the restaurant she owns, and let's me stay in the building's upstairs apartment pretty cheap. And I have been there ever since.

So now I'm working today, and I just sat down a moment to rest my aching feet. It has been a little busier than normal, but I can't complain. The tips are good at times like this. I tried to close my eyes a minute and can feel my stomach starting to ache a bit. I hope I'm not catching that stomach flu going around, that wouldn't be good. Then I heard Rosa whisper rather loudly to me, "Damn, now that's a hot ass trio coming in!"

"Ugh…" I sighed out loud. I don't turn around to look at them, I have no interest in any guy but one, but I lost my chances with him long ago. I'm just hoping that they sit out of my area, but I'm not that lucky.

"You're up!" Rosa told me, I can feel her getting excited. I get up and grab three menus and head on over to the table on the far end where I see the suits. As I'm walking over I reach into my apron for a pen and start to greet them.

"Hello Gentlemen, Welcoo…"

Oh no! I am staring wide eyed at a face I thought I'd never see again, Taylor! Oh no, that means…darting my eyes quickly around the table I see Sawyer sitting there with his jaw nearly dropped to the floor in shock, and I look down to see a full head of copper hair. I couldn't move, and when grey eyes finally found mine, I couldn't speak. I felt so numb I couldn't react, and guessing that Christian's shock has frozen him, he didn't know how to react either.

I don't know how long I stood there like a statue, and I know I need to do something first. But what?

"Ana?" I hear him whisper in disbelief. Oh what his voice still does to me! I still can't speak, but my emotions couldn't be held. I felt my tears threatening to fall and I can't stop it. Christian was quick to his feet and in front of me just staring down my body. I finally get a hold of myself and clear my throat, "Christian." Wow, that sounded weak. I back up a step not wanting to be too close to him, I can still feel that electricity when we are near. I can't let my attraction to him overpower me. I can't go back to him and pick up where we left off, too much in my life has happened. I'm sure Christian wouldn't like the decisions I have mad for myself. I still can't get over the anger he had at me that night, what if I ever get pregnant for real? Would we be here in this situation again?

I watch has he extends his hand to my cheek, and my traitor body leans into his touch. I really did miss this!

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

I can't believe this! Ana is standing here in front of me, I have to reach out and touch her, see if this spark I'm feeling really is her. I still feel the charge we both share when I placed my hand on her cheek. I can't believe she is right here, am I dreaming? My heart pumps faster when she leans into my touch, tears in her eyes ready to fall. I was about to grab her and embrace her in my arms when her eyes got wide and she backed away out of touch. I thought I saw a couple of scars healing on the side of her neck, what happened baby? Please don't be scared of me? I wanted to comfort her, but she backed away to fast and turned and started to run. There was no way I was going to let her get away so I followed. She darted behind the counter and thru a door without looking back. Just as I was about to jump the counter to chase after her I was stopped by a short, plump Mexican woman with a scowl on her face. The young teenage boy behind her didn't look too happy either.

"I need to go after her," I tried pleading with the woman, but the scowl just got even meaner looking if that was possible. I saw Sawyer approaching behind me, and Taylor stepping outside, hopefully he can catch her thru the back. I decided I may have to use my name to get access behind the counter, so I asked, "Do you know who I am?"

The snicker of a smile on her face tells me that she's not at all impressed with me. I will get behind this counter, and no one will stop me, but this woman protecting Ana is doing a pretty good job keeping me on this side of the bar.

"You leave her alone, go away! Shoo!" She tells me in her accent, waving her hands towards the door.

I was about to argue with her until Sawyer got my attention, "Sir, let's go. Taylor says he has caught her out back." He whispered. So I just put a smile on my face and wished the woman a good day and followed Sawyer outside.

Rounding the building to the back I noticed a set of stairs going upstairs with Ana sitting on the bottom steps wrapped around her legs crying with Taylor knelt down beside her. I wanted to run up and hold her, but Taylor held his hand up to stop me. They are talking; at least that's a start. She lifts her head to look at me, and I can see so much hurt in her eyes. I want to know what she has gone thru, the weight loss and scars I see tells me something happened. And the fact that she is suppose to be with child frightens me, I would like to know what has happened to our child, but I have to wait until Ana is ready to talk to me.

I just know it's not going to be good, but I love her so much I am willing to do anything to get her back home.

A/N:

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and all those who are reading and following my story! As many of you know updates have been hard for me lately with everything going on, but I didn't want to leave you all in suspense for too long. I hope that soon I can get back to updating more frequently but only time will tell. Thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5

TAYLOR'S POV:

I can't believe that it's really Ana, and she is now running for the counter and towards the back. I can't let her get away, there are so many questions that we need answers for and it has been so long since we have seen her. I know the boss has fucked up back then, but he has made a tremendous change and it's that change that is keeping me working for him. If he was serious about Ana getting an abortion then i would have put in my notice. I know why she left was to save her baby, Gail informed me of their talk, but i hope she can see that Christian is getting better accepting his new life. He has been going baby crazy buying a house and fixing up a nursery. All those childproof gadgets been installed everywhere, he is ready to have his wife and child home. So now that we found her, she is not going to get away.

I ran out of the door as the boss and Sawyer went up to face the lady behind the counter. She seems to be denying them access to follow Ana, so I rounded the building and saw her busting out of the back door near tears. Coming up behind her fast must have startled her because she whipped around quick and started to throw a punch. Luckily she saw it was me as I dodged her fist and she sat down on the bottom of the steps and started to cry. I sent Sawyer a quick message that we were back here and went over to see if i could help comfort her.

I heard their footsteps behind me and gave them a look as if to say "back off". I didn't need Ana to be frightened and bolt off again. Leaning down in front of her I gently grabbed her hands away from her face and asked her if she wanted to talk, just talk. After a minute she nodded her head, which was a good sign, and looked up at me. Tears were streaming from her eyes and she whispered so low I barely even heard it, "Only you."

I nodded to show her that I understood, and helped her to stand up. Ana turned around and started to climb the stairs up and I went to follow her. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Christian was about to follow us, so I held my hand up to signal him to stop. Let him be angry at me for halting him, but I know right now that Ana will shut down and even possibly run off. And I won't let that happen.

I stopped in front of the worn out door behind Ana as she dug keys out of her pocket, with nerves running through her body she was shaking so bad she was having a difficult time unlocking the door. I was about to offer her my help, but then she had the door wide open and was stepping through. I took a glance back at the boss to see him running his hands through his hair, just tugging and pulling on it. Damn that man is going to be bald someday if he doesn't stop it. I can only imagine his feelings and thoughts as this must be hard on him. I look into the small apartment to see Ana standing there, nervous and scared and tears still streaming down her cheeks, and I couldn't even imagine what she has been through as well.

I walked into a small kitchen and closed the door behind me. Looking around I could probably get the grand tour from one spot. It was a small kitchen, sure, but it had such a warm loving touch to it. Decorated with odd pictures and paintings, candles on the little table that sat in the middle, and a welcome mat under my feet. I look past the kitchen to see a little room with a worn out looking couch and tv set up in there, but it was the bookshelves that had me believe that this is where Ana lived. She had 3 shelves full of old tattered books, which I'm sure she has read them all.

Ana grabs a couple of bottled waters from the fridge and invites me to come sit down with her in the living room. I gladly take the water and welcome that first gulp as I'm led to the couch. As I'm sitting I feel as though I am falling and it took me a moment to realize that the couch was trying to envelop me. I guess the momentary fear on my face of falling close to the floor must have been comical, because I heard a sound I haven't heard in a long time...Ana was laughing at me.

Once I came to realize that I was indeed still on the couch and not the floor I could feel her sitting next to me on the couch. I look over to see her sitting higher up than I was, and she must've seen the question on my face because she smiled slightly before she spoke. "I was going to warn you about the broken side, but it was funnier watching you find out for yourself. "

I couldn't help but laugh, as the smile on her face seemed real and not forced. I'm glad that I could provide a little entertainment for her, watching the big, bad security freak out because he thought he was going to land on his ass on the floor. But we need to get back on subject, so many questions and not enough answers. I turn to face Ana, and I start to tell her what I know. I told her what Gail told me, and not to worry that the boss doesn't know that she helped her leave, and I also told her that I understood. I also began telling her everything that happened after she left, how the boss broke down and when he finally picked himself back up he was on a mission to bring his family home.

I could see more tears welling up in her eyes as I told her everything, the new house and nursery, Flynn talking with Christian nearly everyday to help him cope with the loss. And I even admitted that I thought he should give up as we seem to never have found a single lead, and that she must've really wanted to stay hidden from us. But Christian wouldn't hear of it. It became his life mission to find his wife and child, and bring them home safe. I looked up to see the wheels turning in her head, and a sad look came over her face. I took a better look at her, and I can tell already that her story is not a pretty one. I notice a scar on the side of her neck, not very big but noticeable. Her eyes doesn't have the same spark they once did, and I need to find out what happened to her.

It was quiet for a moment, Ana letting all the new information sink in, and then she busted out crying. I don't know what much more to say, so I give her a minute before she started talking. Her voice was low when she spoke, but I think it was the fear of her emotions that kept her looking away from me.

Finally she began...

CHRISTIAN'S POV:

Right there! Shit, she right there in front of me and I can't go hold her, or even touch her. All I can do is watch as Taylor follows her up those old stairs to the door. I'm guessing it's an apartment, maybe hers. I was signaled not to follow, but at least someone will be talking to her. I watched them disappear in through the door, and then turned around to start pacing. I didn't realize I was pulling at my hair until I settled down on one of the benches back here. I was about to relax and just wait it out peacefully until I saw the back door of the restaurant open up and the same woman from behind the counter came out looking mad as hell with a teenage boy behind her.

"You...you need to go. Leave my baby alone, she did nothing to you."

Sawyer quickly positioned himself in front of me, but I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder telling him to back down. I walked up to the woman who obviously cares so much for Ana and wanted to calm her fears of me. I told her that I'm not here to cause trouble, that I was merely passing through, but it just so happened I found who it was I was searching for for so long, and I wasn't leaving without her.

I guess she didn't like my answer because her face got even more scarier. If I thought she would have torn my face off before, I'm sure of it now. I don't think I've ever seen someone's eyes turn red, but here I am witnessing it firsthand. Oh God, she's going to kill me. It's good to know Ana has someone protecting her, and no one can do a better job at it than this woman. I think even Sawyer's starting to sweat.

"She has been through enough, and I won't let my baby be hurt again..."

I could tell she had more to say to me, but the slamming of the door on top of the stairs made us all look up. I can see Taylor coming out, looking as though he were crying, and Ana following behind. They made their way down the stairs and over to us, and I can tell that Ana was avoiding eye contact. I wanted so badly to run up to her and hold her and tell her how much I miss her, but I also know that would scare her off. I watched as Ana went to the woman, hugging her and saying something to her. When they parted from their embrace the woman still had a scowl on her face. Apparently she didnt like what Ana had said as well, but she just nodded and whispered something to her. It wasn't long before her and the teen who kept his eyes staring at us turned around and went back inside.

I brought my attention back to Ana, standing in the sunlight just as beautiful as ever, but with a sad look on her face. She was staring down to the ground and I can't help but want to just lift her chin up and look into her eyes. Before I could act on my thought Ana spoke.

"We need to talk, Christian." She just turned around and headed for the SUV that Taylor was opening up the back door for her. I stood there stunned until she picked her head up and hollered over, "I'm hungry, will you take me out to eat somewhere? I don't trust Mama not to poison your food here at the moment."

I couldn't help the small smile that was creeping on my face. My girl wants me to feed her, and feed her I shall. She also wants to talk, and away from here is best. Yes, I don't doubt that "Mama" hates me, and I'm sure I'm not very welcome into that restaurant again. They are probably inside already planning my death, so I gladly walk over to the SUV and slide in the back with my wife. I can still feel the electricity that we have, and its taking a lot of will power not to indulge on this feeling. After everyone is in the car, I ask "Where to?"

I hope we can get this straightened out soon, now that I found my wife I'm never letting her go again.

A/N:

Thank you to everyone who reads, follows, favorites and reviews my stories! I know I'm not the best at updating, but I do try my best.


End file.
